


As Long as You're Smiling

by TurnUps



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Banter, Cinderella - Freeform, Cliche fluff, M/M, Teasing, all the cliches, because thats ninety percent of the fics i write, fairy tale, fairytale, i just want to write fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-11-24 00:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurnUps/pseuds/TurnUps
Summary: Cinderella AU!What it says on the tin - Ash Lynx gets a three day pass to the ball the Prince is throwing to find himself a wife.But it turns out the Prince isn't quite after a wife.And Ash isn't just after a night off and a nice outfit.(Three part series - updates Mondays)





	1. The First Night

1

The first night Ash tells himself he’s not even going until he steps through the door. And then he thinks that he’ll at least try to scrounge some food, if it’s not too rich to make him feel ill. Because he’s already here, so he might as well make the most of it before he slips out without being noticed.

But then he realises that people are looking at him. More than looking. They’re outright staring at him. He hopes its just because he’s a little bit late. But it makes him tug his shirt sleeves down and his skin prickle.

This was a bad idea, he decides. He should never have accepted the offer of a new outfit and three nights at a ball.  So, he took a step backwards. This was a mistake. Just stepping into the palace, that had been enough. That had been enough of an escape. Just to see what opulence – non-tacky opulence that was all deep blues and white golds – looked like. It was subtle, like it was trying to hide just how much money was in this room.

It had caught Ash’s eye and he lingered there in the doorway for too long, because suddenly someone was talking to him.

“Would you like to dance?”

He blinked, his heart lurching, as he looked back down from the chandeliers. Someone was talking to him – someone had noticed him. That hadn’t been part of the plan.

But there he was. A soft smile on his face as he looked up at Ash. He had to swallow at the smile – because he looked awkward. Like he too didn’t want all this attention and wanted to personally apologize to Ash for it. Like he wouldn’t be able to commandeer the attention of the whole room.

Because this was the prince.

The prince with an awkward, shy smile and shiny hair that flopped over his forehead.

And _he_ had just asked Ash to dance.

“No.” He said, without even really thinking. He cleared his throat, because now he realised why the whole room was staring at the two of them and right now he just wanted to leave. “No, thank you. I’m not – I’m no dancer.”

“Oh, thank goodness,” the prince let out a laugh that was more of a breath. “Because the thought has been haunting me for weeks.”

Ash found himself smirking. Just like that. Just like that he forgot about leaving and tilted his head towards this awkward boy.

“Well in that case,” he said, slowly. “Maybe I am.”

The prince’s eyes widened – Ash was just realising now how dark they were and how they managed to reflect whole chandeliers in them – he spoke quickly.

“No, it’s okay. Maybe,” his eyes flickered down, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. He looked back up at Ash with that same awkward smile. “Maybe we could just talk?”

Talk? That was the last thing he had been expecting to do.

But he had forgotten about leaving and he couldn’t say no to a prince twice. Not one that was smiling with pink cheeks.

So he waved a hand vaguely. “Sure.”

And the smile he got for that. Like he had just made this boys week. His own smile felt awkward and forced. It was probably more of a smirk.

The Prince's fingers brushed his elbow- too quick and too light of a touch to make Ash flinch. Just enough to make him follow him through the crowd of glittering people. Everyone seemed to shine here. Ash wondered if he really stood out that much.

Obviously, he thought as he stepped around a couple to keep that dark head of hair in sight.

And then the stepped out onto a balcony and everything was much more quiet. The prince glanced back, to check Ash was still following.

From up here, the kingdom was beautiful. Ash was momentarily distracted by the collection of lights. It was like the milky way had crashed to earth. He didn't think he'd ever get a view like this.

Against his will, his eyes started seeking out /that/ place. He closed them. Took a breath and leant against the balcony rail.

When he looked up, the Prince's eyes were on him. He was leaning against the balcony too, his back to the kingdom. He looked concerned and Ash found himself smiling quickly. Don't let anyone see, he told himself. Never let anyone see.

"This is nice," he managed to say, and for some reason that made the Prince laugh. His eyes crinkled when he smiled and for some reason Ash felt his heart stammer.

“I’m Eiji, by the way.” He held out a hand.

“You’re the prince.” Ash didn't move.

“Eiji.”

“Alright.” That was when Ash took his hand. He had a warm touch.

“And you?” Eiji was still smiling.

“Me?” He pretended to be clueless.

“Do you have a name?”

For a moment, he wanted to give him his real name, because it was as good as giving a fake name. He couldn’t bring himself to.

“Ash Lynx.”

“Ash?”

“Ash.”

"That's an interesting name."

Ash wanted to laugh at that. Interesting. What an interesting word. An interesting word said by an even more interesting boy.

"It's hardly even a name." He said. He didn't know why - maybe because a part of him wanted the Prince to scoff. To agree with him.

A part of him wanted to hear him say 'that's an interesting name' again. In that soft tone of voice. Like Ash was a person. Like Ash was an _interesting_ person - worth his time.

"Well it sounds a lot better than Eiji." The Prince tugged at his ear, ducking his head as he leant against the balcony. Ash could barely see his face. He had to lean forward too, one elbow on the railing, grinning just to try and get Eiji to look at him again. For some reason, those dark eyes didn't make his skin crawl. Those dark eyes made him feel interesting.

" _Prince_ Eiji." He said.

"Ugh, don't," Eiji glanced at him then - a cringed, embarrassed glance. He smiled like he was apologising for something. "I can't - I hate hearing that. It makes me feel so much more competent than I am."

He did laugh, then, and Eiji did too. Just a little bit. For a moment, they were laughing together. That felt incredible. That he was making this Prince who didn't want to be a Prince laugh. And it didn't matter - who Eiji was or who he was - none of it mattered. They were just on a balcony at a party  - laughing.

At a party  - the thought stuck in Ash's mind. He was turned from the kingdom, so that he faced the huge glass windows that were lit yellow from the inside. The palace was glowing and full of shadows of people. Hundreds of people, all here to see the boy at his side. The boy who didn't want to dance from Ash - didn't want to do anything but talk.

People didn't talk to Ash. Not _to_ him. They talked _at_ him.

"So why me?" he asked and hated how soft the question sounded coming from his mouth. Ash Lynx wasn't vulnerable. "Out of everyone in there, why choose me to talk to...your _majesty?"_

Eiji cringed and gave him a playful shove. His hand tingled where it pressed against Ash's arm, as though there would be a handprint left from him.

"You looked like you were about to leave and, as someone who wanted very much to leave, I thought we had something in common." He said it like it was simple, looking up at Ash. The picture of innocence.

"You don't want a ball thrown in your honour?"

"Not when I'm meant to be finding a wife," he was speaking carefully. Like he knew he shouldn't say it and was going against his better judgement. He sighed, turning back to stare at the lights in the distance, his eyes half closed. "Honestly, I don't know if love exists. I've never _felt_ like I'm in love. Not with any girl, anyway."

They had something in common, then, Ash thought. He had long since abandoned the idea of love. Love was for idealists. Love was for gullible people. He had thought he was the only one who had thought so - but here was a Prince, agreeing with him. The thought was comforting - it sent a whole rush of warmth through his chest. He wasn't alone. Maybe he wasn't broken.

Or someone else was broken right along with him.

But that was heavy and that would lead him to admit too much. There was something in the air tonight - the anonymity of the party tempting them both too share too much. If the Prince knew, who he really was, Ash suspected he would be darting back into the party and murmuring a polite word to the guard. An 'excuse me, please through that man out. He doesn't belong here.'

He wouldn't be able to deal with that. He had been given a snippet - a snippet of friendliness and he wasn't about to through it all away. All he wanted, in that moment, was to see Prince Eiji laugh again.

"So it wasn't love at first sight?" he asked. He leant forward slightly and they were close. Too close, really, he thought. His hair was falling forward, almost touching Eiji's face. "You weren't blinded by my beauty?"

"What beauty?" Eiji wasn't pulling away from him. Just staring up at him with those innocent eyes. No, not innocent. Playful. The eyes of a kitten.

That threw him off. He blinked, feeling as though he had been pushed over. That was all anyone said - the first thing they said. The last thing they said. Eyes, hair, face, body - it was all beautiful, apparently.

"Just - everywhere I go - I get told – it sounds like bragging, but it’s not - but everyone says about my looks. I figured, in this..." he lost his confidence, pulled away and was suddenly looking at his hands.

"Well, you are handsome," Eiji leant against him, so that their shoulders brushed together. Why was it comforting? Why wasn't Ash pulling away? "But it was definitely more the wanting to leave...you looked scared. I just knew, then, that I didn't want you to be scared. And maybe I was the only one who could stop you being so scared."

A lynx in the headlights. A cat up a tree. He had been scared. He didn't belong in this world. In that moment, he was scared that he hadn't been fooling anybody. That they had all seen through him and were wondering what he was doing there. How dare he be there?

He had been scared. But Ash Lynx was never scared. Not anymore.

"You're weird," he said, instead.

And there was that laugh. He couldn't get enough of hearing that laugh.

“I can take weird.”

He was still standing close to Ash - still letting his bangs trail over his forehead. Like he wasn't scared or repulsed. Like a boy staring straight into a lion's mouth. That made Ash's heart stutter. The smile and the not-flinching-

It was too much. He stepped away and pushed his hair back into place, his heart begging to race away from his ribcage and never return. He had half a mind to let it. It would make this all so much easier. He didn't ask for a Prince.

Ash was aware that there was a silence stretching in between them. He knew he should fill it but he had no idea what to say now.

"Why don't we..." Eiji's voice was soft. Hesitant. "Why don't I show you around?"

"A tour?"

"Sure."

Ash glanced at him, he was still smiling but he looked unsure of himself. One hand on his other arm, like he was stopping it from moving of its own accord.

"Don't you have a party to get back to?"

Eiji shrugged and smiled, his head titled to one side like a mischievous puppy. “Part of a party is entertaining my guests.”

“Guest.” Ash corrected. He looked back through the windows, at the shadows of the people drinking, chatting and dancing. “You won’t be able to get through there unnoticed.”

“Then we’ll go another way,” Eiji said. He hadn’t even blinked before he had one leg over the balcony. He sat on top of the rail like it was completely natural.

“What are you doing?”

“It’s not that far down.”

He was gone the next moment, down the side of the balcony. As he fell, the trails on his jacket flared out behind him like wings. The Prince was flying.

There was a pile of leaves, and the white figure in the darkness bounced off of it. He rolled to his feet as though it was second nature to him. Eiji looked up at him, his dark hair caught by the breeze.

“You’re crazy!” Ash called down. He was half-bent over the balcony, trying to catch his breath. His heart had skipped a beat and now it was working double time.

“Weird and crazy – I could have you beheaded for treason, Ash Lynx!” Eiji called up to him. It really wasn’t that far down – he could still see that grin on Eiji’s face.

Ash just shook his head. He couldn’t believe he was laughing, or that he was seriously considering jumping off a balcony.

“I’ll catch you if you’re scared?” Eiji leant backward on the balls of his feet, looking the picture of innocence.

“Ash Lynx doesn’t get scared.” He said, swinging his over leg over the railing. It really _wasn’t_ that far down, but looking down like this made the ground wobble. He closed his eyes – if Eiji could do it – so could he.

And he wanted to know what it felt like to fly.

Ash took a breath – and pushed off from the balcony.

There was no way that he looked as graceful as Eiji as he fell. For just a moment, the wind rushed around him and he was completely weightless. Free.

Then he landed in the leaves with a bump. He was winded again – trying to catch his breath.

When he opened his eyes, Eiji was above him, still smiling. He held out a hand and Ash took it without thinking. He had good hands – warm, soft hands.

“You did great,” Eiji said. He flicked his fringe out of his eyes in a way that Ash was sure made young girls blush and giggle.

“You’re a good liar,” Ash said and Eiji laughed. He realised Ash’s hand and suddenly it seemed _too_ empty.

“Come on, I’ll show you the gardens,” he said, jerking his head, but then he paused. His eyes searched Ash and he stepped forward again.

He braced himself without realizing it, his gut clenching as Eiji raised a hand. But then he pulled away, with a leaf between his fingers. He smiled like it was nothing, then started across the lawn.

Ash forced himself to find his breath. And followed.

The grounds of the castle were drenched in moonlight – casting silver onto indigo leaves and grass. The bushes were all manicured back into neat little shapes, planned around paths full of rounded stones. Stones from a fairy tale, looking faintly blue, green and red. They curved around huge fountains that looped water into the sky, the droplets sparkling like diamonds were being sprayed everywhere.

Eiji walked next to him and Ash could see him glancing across at him every few moments. Their hands were close, Ash realised, and let his knuckles trail across Eiji’s just to see what would happen if he turned his palm and entertwined their fingers.

He didn’t. But he didn’t pull away either.

They didn’t seem to be going a certain way, or down a certain path. It was like they were simply wandering through this dreamland. Ash threw his head back. It was difficult to make out the stars with the obnoxious light from the palace, but he could still find a few.

“Do you know the constellations?” Eiji asked, softly. He had been watching him, like he was nervous.

“I know some,” Ash said. “I had a star map, but I could never see the shapes in the sky.”

“I can’t get my head around it.”

His hand brushed against Ash’s. His stomach leapt.

“Uh, there.” He pointed at the sky, stepping closer to Eiji so that it was easier for him to follow his finger. “That – that’s the end of leo, I think. So that goes up, and that’s the rest of it.”

“You think?”

“I think.”

Eiji laughed, turning his head into Ash’s shoulder. A lock of dark hair curled on Ash’s jacket. He liked seeing it there.

“This way,” Eiji said, and turned down a much smaller path. A path with trellises that went over their heads and blocked out the moonlight. It was black – so dark that his white suit seemed to glow in the dark.

The stones went away, replaced by dirt. It made Ash wonder just where he was being led and just how far from the palace they had gone. Where was he going? And why didn’t he care? He felt safe, walking down this path in the dark. The dark always made him feel safe, and even though he had only just met this boy an hour ago, he trusted him. He trusted him like he hadn’t trusted anyone in years. Not since his brother died. That was when he had been picked up and cared for by men who seemed kind.

Seemed kind.

He closed his eyes, pushing away the moment that he realised they weren’t kind. They weren’t kind at all. That kindness came at a price.

“Here.” Eiji’s voice cut across the memories and Ash was all too ready to return to the real world.

Only this couldn’t be the real world. This was a fairy’s paradise with overgrown grass and rose bushes and weeping willows who’s leaves brushed the ground like they were mournful women dipping their fingers into a stream.

“This is the part I’m allowed to take care of,” Eiji continued. He was a step in front of Ash, framed by wilderness.

“Take care of?” Ash hadn’t meant to be sarcastic – he hadn’t meant to be teasing. He had meant to say that it was beautiful – that it was almost as beautiful as the Prince who took care of it, but his mouth had rebelled against him.

“I know it’s overgrown, okay?” Thank God Eiji was smiling back at him. His fingers ran over the edge of a nearby rose. A drop of dew fell from it, sparkling like a shooting star. A wish flashed across Ash’s mind – that this never ended.

“But I can’t bring myself to cut any of it back,” Eiji said. “It’s nature – it’s meant to grow. It’s not meant to be cut into dogs or horses or any of that.”

“You’re right,” Ash said. He couldn’t tell what colour the roses were meant to be in the night. “It’s beautiful.”

“And look.” Eiji’s hand went as if to take Ash’s elbow, but thought better of it. “There’s a fairy ring. Here.”

He stepped forward, into the mess that was the lawn and crouched to show Ash the spot. He found himself smiling as he joined him there, his eyes picking out the circle of round, white mushrooms. A fairy ring. A Prince who still got excited about fairy rings.

Then again, Ash had a fairy Godfather now. Maybe fairy rings and wishing on stars weren’t such a fanciful thing after all.

Eiji glanced up, his eyes full of sparkles as he examined Ash’s face. Realised he was smiling at him and reading that smile. He smiled back, teeth glinting in the darkness.

Ash’s eyes got stuck on that smile. That mouth. He didn’t think about kissing – not in the way of just wanting to know what someone’s else’s mouth felt like. Of just wanting to feel those lips and nothing else.

He put a hand in the fairy ring as he leant forward, to steady himself. The grass was wet. He didn’t think about what he was doing – he didn’t want to – he just wanted to stay in this dream.

Eiji didn’t pull away. In fact, his hand came up, his fingertips just brushing Ash’s chest.

Their lips brushed against each other’s. Eiji’s mouth was warm, slightly open. When their mouths touched, his hand pressed into Ash, finding a grip on his shoulder. His stomach was leaping – flying like a Prince over a balcony. This was a fairy tale. This had to be a fairy tale.

 If it was, then he should have seen it coming. Sleeping Beauty was woken by a kiss.

Because it was at that moment that he heard the clock chime.

Midnight.

He pulled away, scrambling to his feet. Eiji’s hand fell, his eyes widened.

“I’m sorry,” Ash said, talking quickly because he could hear another chime. And another. “It’s not you – it’s – I have to – I have to go.”

“Go?” He might as well have punched Eiji round the face.

“I have to – I’m sorry.”

The words rang in his ears as he ran through the gardens. Back through the dark tunnel and back around the fountains and bushes. He slipped down the stairs and reached the carriage – the round white carriage. Was it already looking amber? He wasn’t sure.

At least he was around the corner before the spell broke.

He had broke it, he thought. It had been the kiss that had ruined everything and made the night end. He wasn’t a mysterious boy at a party anymore. He was Ash Lynx. Someone like Ash Lynx was not supposed to be anywhere near the Prince.

It didn’t matter, he told himself. He shouldn’t care so much. He hadn’t asked for a Prince. He had asked to go to a party and not have anyone trying to pull his clothes of.

He hadn’t asked for a Prince.

But now he wasn’t so sure that he didn’t want one.


	2. The Second Night

2

On the second day, Ash danced. Eiji spotted him as soon as he entered in the same white outfit that made him stand out so completely from everyone. Blonde hair and green eyes tended to stand out.

He wasn’t sure why he went. He had ruined everything. He had kissed the boy and ran away the next moment – what made him think that Eiji would even want to see him again?

But the party was supposed to go on for three nights. The spell lasted for three nights. If this was his one chance, then he would have to make the most of it. He had managed to sneak out, why not make the most of it?

So he was here again, standing in a ballroom and wondering why he had bothered. Deep down he knew. As soon as the Prince with dark hair and a sparkling smile turned around, he knew. It was because of him. It was because he glowed. Because he was wearing midnight blue with gold trimmings and it made him look _fan_ -freakin- _tastic._ It made Ash’s heart stammer. He was something else. He was not the men Ash knew.

He was someone that Ash wanted to be with. Just to catch a little bit of that glow.

Eiji made a beeline for him as soon as he saw him. There was a gold band in his hair and it made his skin look gold.

“Ash Lynx.” Whole chandeliers were reflected in Eiji’s eyes as he smiled up at Ash. Like he wasn’t angry. Like last night was completely perfect.

 "Hello, sweetie," he didn't know what on earth possessed him to say that. He had no idea what power was making him wrap and arm around Eiji's waist and pull him towards him. Maybe he wanted everyone to know. He wanted everyone to see that the street cat was the Prince’s favourite. That out of everyone here, he had chosen _Ash_. That he was the one making the Prince flush pink and laugh.

And because he was certainly no bride. Certainly, he wouldn’t be approved of as a match for the Prince.

He hates the eyes – he can’t stand the eyes – so he should at least give them something to look at.

“Are you going to dance with me today?” Eiji asked.

“Only if I can lead.” It came easy to him.

Eiji laughed again – a louder laugh that made people’s eyes widen around them. That makes people turn and stare at the two of them.

“Fine,” Eiji said. His hand was on Ash’s shoulder. Just the way it had been last night. Ash can still feel the feeling of his lips against his mouth – as soft as kissing a rose petal. He had kept the feeling on his lips – turning his head away to keep that moment in his mind. That moment had gotten him through the day.

Eiji stepped away from him, his hand finding Ash’s to lead him across the ballroom floor. It reflected the ceiling – or maybe the ceiling was reflecting the floor but everything seemed to be gold and shiny. Too much for Ash too look at, so he kept his eyes on the back of Eiji’s head. He could see himself reflected in the gold band – just a sliver of his face. Green eyes. Cat’s eyes.

He wasn’t sure he knew how to dance. The thought only occurred to him when he was taking Eiji’s waist again and their hands were entwined with each other. When the band was starting up and people were starting to move around them. So he started moving, they way that he had imagined dancing to be.

And Eiji followed him, his eyes searching his like he was something incredible.

“I’m sorry,” Ash said.

“That you’re not a dancer?” Eiji said. “I can lead, if you like.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Ash replied. “But sure.”

It was strange how easily it switched. How the control moved from Ash to Eiji and suddenly he was letting his feet follow his, his hand gently tugging him to tell him when he was supposed to turn.

“I meant about last night.”

“Ah,” Eiji looked down then and it felt like the sun had stopped shining on him. “Are you regretting ever talking to me?”

“No!” People turned again – disapproving glances at the boy who was yelling whilst dancing. “No – this isn’t about you? Why are you making this so hard?”

Eiji giggled, his smile turning mischievous. “Because I know what you’re going to apologise for, and I don’t think you need to.”

“You deserve an explanation.”

“Maybe.”

“It wasn’t you. It really wasn’t anything to do with you.”

“You said.”

Ash could only stare down at him, almost missing the next few steps in the dance. He stumbled and he knew there were even more glares and stares at him.  This boy – this boy who didn’t care about the fact that he had fled like a scared rabbit.

“I mean, you did shock me,” Eiji continued. “It wasn’t great. You made me feel like I wasn’t a good kisser.”

“That’s not – you were a great kisser.”

“You can hardly say that – we hardly…” Eiji trailed off, his chest hitching like he was short of breath. His cheeks darkened and he bit his lip. Ash wasn’t sure if that was on purpose. But now all he could think about was that kiss.

“I just – I had to be home.” Ash said. “I hadn’t realised how late it was.”

“You have a curfew?” Eiji was smiling.

“Is that a surprise?”

“It is. A boy with a name like Ash Lynx has a curfew and he sticks to it.”

“I had to.”

“Well I hope your parents accepted the excuse that you were kissing a Prince instead of running home.”

Ash paused, focusing on the feeling of his dress shoes sliding over the floor. It was as smooth as glass.

“I don’t have parents.” He admitted.

Eiji pressed closer to him. So that his chest nudged against Ash’s and they almost tripped over each other’s feet.

“I don’t either,” he said. He spoke slowly, like he had never said it out loud before. “Ibe takes care of me – the archduke. It was his idea to have this ball – to make sure that I’m well cared for.”

“Am I taking good care of you?”

Eiji pressed even closer. Just for a moment – just enough to make Ash’s stomach leap, before he pulled away. He was left wondering if he was about to swoon or be sick. He hated the question – he hated how he phrased it.

“We’ll have to see, won’t we?” Eiji asked.

The music came to a stop. Ash blinked – wondering if it was meant to. But everyone around him was bowing or curtseying so he supposed that was right.

Eiji stepped away from him, swept down in a bow. Ash followed.

He smiled – he liked smiling, he found. Especially when he received such a _beam_ in response.

“Is that all the dancing you’re going to inflict on me?”

“One more?” he asked so earnestly that Ash found he couldn’t refuse. He stepped forward again and endured all the eyes on them. The music was slow and Eiji’s movements were gentle. Everything about him was gentle – especially the gaze that he was giving Ash. That gaze was heavy and yet he could feel himself returning it.

This was a dream, he told himself. It had to be a dream. The gold lights bouncing off of everything made it seem foggy. Everyone else was dressed to the nines – pretty but too made up. Too perfect and artificial.

And here was Eiji in front of him. Looking at him like he was something worth being interested in. Like he was interested in him.

Like he loved him.

Which was ridiculous after one day.

And yet, Ash’s heart was pounding all the way through to his fingertips. Not the panicked kind of pounding it usually did, but something more rhythmic, in time to the music swirling through the air around them. It was more like a lullaby than a heartbeat.

 _Was_ this love?

If it was, then it was doomed. If it was, then he had better tread carefully, because they only had a night and a half left. Three nights of doomed love. It sounded familiar. It sounded like a tragedy.

The music slowed to a halt all too soon. Ash wasn’t done dreaming. He wasn’t done exploring those dark eyes and that soft smile.

“You’re good for someone who’s not a dancer,” Eiji said, pulling away. He didn’t bow this time and he was the only one in the room who didn’t.

“You’re good for someone who’s been haunted by the thought for months,” Ash replied.

Another one of those laughs that chimed like a bell.

“Well, I have danced at my party, so no one can yell at me. Do you care to head to an empty balcony now?” He held out an arm to Ash.

He couldn’t help it. He laughed and slipped his hand against Eiji’s elbow.

Everyone was looking at them. Everyone was staring at them. He didn’t allow himself to read their faces – he was used to keeping his eyes on the floor or the ceiling. But he didn’t think any of the eligible young ladies were looking at him keenly.

It was the same balcony as before, and he found it strangely comforting. In this world of light and reflections, there was something stable. A little balcony overlooking the grounds, that the Prince happened to jump from last night.

“I don’t think everyone will approve of your choice of partner,” Ash said. He leant facing out towards the night and found that his face was warm. _He_ was warm.

“I don’t care.” Eiji stood by him, his face turned upwards. He didn’t look so ethereal out here. His skin was back to being tan instead of gold. “I agreed to have a ball, I didn’t agree to get married.”

“So, you’re a rebel?”

Eiji gave him a very serious look, his fringe half-flopping over one eye. “Of course.”

He couldn’t help it, he burst out l

aughing and immediately Eiji did too. He leant against Ash, like he couldn’t stand straight –

And Ash didn’t want to pull away.

“But really,” Eiji said. He kept his head on Ash’s shoulder. “I don’t think Ibe would mind. As long as I’m smiling, I think he said.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I – haven’t been having a good time lately.” His fingers trailed down Ash’s sleeve like he was tracing an unseen pattern. “I…had an accident and since then, I just…”

His fingers continued, sliding off into empty space. Ash nudged the back of his hand against Eiji’s, because if there was one thing that he knew about it was not having a good time.

“Are you okay?” he asked. It didn’t sound enough.

“I’m a little better now,” Eiji sighed and his breath made his fringe puff upwards. He glanced across the balcony. “I’m smiling, aren’t I?”

“I can’t imagine you not smiling.”

“I can’t imagine _you_ not smiling.”

Ash took a breath. “I don’t usually. I don’t…like my life.”

Why was he telling him this? Did he just want someone to know – someone to know the real him for just three days before he disappeared again?

Eiji’s hand knocked against his, like he was asking for permission. Ash opened his hand up and stared at their fingers splayed out in the darkness.

“I want you to like your life,” Eiji said.

“I want _you_ to like your life.” Ash realised he did. He did want this boy to go on and be happy for the rest of his life. To fill everyone else with that glow.

“Is there anything I can do?”

He was so _earnest._ But Ash had to shake his head. That would mean explaining – it would mean ruining that look that Eiji was giving him. It would turn it into something ugly and the dream would be over.

The cost was a sad smile and a long silence. Ash looked back out over the trees. He could still hear music coming from inside, and the chatter of all the guests. He didn’t let himself look back. There was the risk that anyone could recognise him.

It wouldn’t have mattered on the first night. The first night he could have turned and disappeared. He wouldn’t be able to bare it now.

“There’s something you could do for me,” Eiji said, softly. His hip nudged against Ash’s.

“What’s that?” But he had a feeling that he already knew. At least, he could guess and the guess made his stomach squirm.

“You could stay.” Eiji let the statement hang in the air. “Stay here, tonight. Stay for…as long as I keep smiling.”

“You mean forever?”

“Only if you think you could keep me smiling forever.”

Eiji could for him, Ash realised. He honestly could imagine being happy living here – with Eiji. If he could wake up every morning and meet those shiny dark eyes.

He found himself leaning forward slightly, to say with confidence that he actually could. He could keep him smiling day after day.

But then he reality settled in. They were talking about him staying. Past midnight.

It would always be a dream, he realised. A fantasy that he couldn’t have.

So he turned away and took a breath to steady himself.

“I have to be home by midnight,” he said. “I can’t – I can’t stay.”

“Home by midnight?” Eiji asked.

Ash didn’t reply. He couldn’t bring himself to. Instead, he kept quiet.

Eiji’s fingers linked into Ash’s. He didn’t say anything, but he didn’t have to. Ash seemed to understand what he was saying – that they might as well make the most of it now.

“I can’t stay,” Ash repeated. He could barely hear his own voice and he swallowed to try and get it back. “It could never work, anyway.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m not – I shouldn’t even be here. If you knew who I really was…” he trailed off – that was approaching the forbidden subject.

“You should be here.” Eiji said. He smiled, though it looked like it was an effort. “You’re just like me.”

“Trust me, I’m not.”

“Of course you are. We have plenty in common.” Eiji began to count on his fingers. “Neither of us have parents, we both like the stars but can’t read them. We both like kissing each other?”

“What makes you think I like kissing you?” Ash found himself smirking.

“You said I was a great kisser,” Eiji said.

“I don’t recall.”

“So if I kissed you now, you wouldn’t kiss me back?” Eiji leant towards him, tilting his face upwards so that the moon seemed to be reflected in his eyes. And Ash wanted to kiss him – every part of him wanted to lean forward and check whether his memory was accurate. But he also wanted to see more of that smile – whilst he was seeing that teasing smile he had nothing to be scared of.

Because what if it wasn’t as magical as he remembered? What if it made his stomach lurch this time?

“Oh, you’re going to kiss me now?”

“Yeah, I am.” He let go of Ash’s hand, standing on his tiptoes and steadying himself on Ash’s shoulder.

“Prove it.” It was like dancing again – holding him in place whilst he smiled coyly up at him.

“Only if you kiss me back.”

“You’re stalling.”

“I’m not.”

“Prove it.” Ash said again.

Eiji did. His eyes flickered downwards so that his eyelashes cast dark shadows over his cheeks. They were so close that Ash could hear him pull in a breath and hold it as he tilted his head closer. He let him, his heart thudding. He wasn’t sure if he wanted this – he hadn’t even been completely sure if Eiji would even go through with it.

But then his mouth was against his, just as soft as before. Just as hesitant and only for a moment, before he began to pull away.

Ash followed him, catching Eiji’s lips again and savouring the feeling. Three nights and he was already on his second. He had better stock up on that feeling that didn’t make his stomach swirl.

Because he was choosing, he realised. He was choosing this.

For the first time in his life, Ash Lynx was making his own choices.

And, for better or for worse, he was choosing a Prince.

Eiji came down from his tip-toes and Ash leant forward to accommodate him. It felt like they were joined by a magnet – like he wouldn’t be able to pull away. His lips were tingling like there were sparks between them and he tightened his fingers around that blue fabric. Eiji reacted to him, pressing against him like Ash was the only thing holding him up. Like he couldn’t bear to be apart either.

Very slowly, he moved away, letting the cold, night air wash between them again. But he was still close enough to feel Eiji’s puffs of breath against his cheeks – quick breaths like he had just been running. It was so cold that it looked like puffs of smoke comin

g from his mouth – like the inside of him was on fire. Ash could understand that. He felt hot all over.

“I like kissing you,” Eiji whispered. There were a few more puffs of smoke and then his hands tightened on Ash’s shoulders, like he was terrified of letting him go. “I like _you_ , Ash. Like I’ve never liked anyone else.”

“Eiji…” Ash could only get the name out, wondering how just one name meant so much. “I do – I like you, I just…”

Someone called Eiji’s name and he took a sharp intake of breath. He glanced back to the balcony doors, then took Ash’s arm and dragged him into the shadows. Out of sight and against a wall.

Ash blinked down at him, his back tingling from the impact of being pushed against marble. Eiji pressed a finger to his lips, still staring at the yellow windows. The portal back to everyone else. Back to reality.

Reality sucked.

“Let’s not talk,” Eiji whispered. His fingers grazed the bottom of Ash’s jaw so lightly that he might have been a fairy himself. “Let’s just – let’s just not think about all of that.”

“And how would we not think about all of that?” Ash asked. He kept his voice at a normal volume and was hushed. It made him laugh – he was giddy, he realised. His head was floating.

“You know…”

“Do I?” Ash was smirking, because Eiji’s face was pink, even in the dark. But his jacket was in disarry and hair was messy and that made him look gorgeous.

“Oh – just shut up and-“

The bell interrupted him. It rung out like a warning in the night.

Ash’s heart sunk. His hands went to Eiji’s, still pressed to his chest. He tried to disentangle himself – but Eiji’s fingers curled into his.

“Please stay,” he whispered. His eyes were wide and pleading – he looked more like a child than a Prince.

“I can’t.”

“Ash – I can find a way-“

“Please let me go,” Ash was stronger than him. He pushed the hands away, stepping back towards the balcony doors. “I have to-“

“But-“

“You’re-“ Ash broke off, because was that three bells now or four? How quickly could he get down those stairs before the last stroke. He was running out of time – he was running –

He leant forward, gave a quick kiss to those rosebud lips before he turned tail and ran, slipping on the ballroom floor so that he had to push off from it with his fingertips.

It had been selfish. A selfish kiss because he didn’t think he would be able to go another twenty-four hours without one more kiss to see him through.

Because he was running out of time and he needed every kiss that he could get.

Because this was love, he realised. A ridiculous instant kind of love.

And that always ended in tragedy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N): Hope you enjoyed and leave a comment if you have any thoughts! x


	3. The Third Night

3

The third night is the first night that Ash knows why he is there. He knows that he’s here to drink in every last moment with the Prince. Every last look and every last touch and every last chaste kiss.

Eiji seems more wary of him this time. He doesn’t come over straight away, though those deer-like eyes catch his almost as soon as he’s in the room. Instead, he keeps talking to an older man Ash can only assume is Ibe.

Was this his punishment for running? It was hard to be angry with him. He deserved it. He had pleaded with Ash to stay and he had ran anyway. Like a coward.

But it left him in the jungle of the crowd. He began to feel people glancing at him. Recognising him and wondering why he was out of the Prince’s favour tonight. Maybe wondering where they had seen him before.

He caught the eye of a man he recognised. For a moment, he was frozen – a rabbit sensing an arrow pointed at it’s heart.

Then the man glanced away. He didn’t recognise him – of course he wouldn’t.

Ash wondered if that was part of the magic. He realised that he couldn’t stay out here, at the crowd’s mercy and not have back up. He forced himself to step forward – to be brave, this one time. To put a smile on his face as he approached Eiji – who was glancing at him every other moment – and to ask, “Would you like to dance?”

He watched the blush spread across Eiji’s face as quickly as the smile did.

But then he frowned, and looked away.

“I don’t think so.”

“What?”

“You’re not a dancer, Mr Lynx.” Eiji crossed his arms. He wasn’t looking at him, and his tone was firm. But Ash could see the corners of his mouth twitching upwards. He had an awful poker face. And of course Eiji was wearing gold – gold that made his skin glow and his hair as black as pitch.

“I don’t recall you saying that last night.”

“I was being polite?”

“Oh? And what else were you being polite about?”

Eiji’s hand went to his mouth like an impulse. The blush turned from pink to crimson.

Ash laughed. He couldn’t help it. It was easier to tease – to be playful – than to face the truth.

Just one more day, he told himself. Just one more day and then he would face reality. He just needed a little more time in the dream.

“You must be Ash Lynx.”

He had actually forgotten that the man was there at all – he had been so caught up in seeing Eiji blush and revelling in that _he_ was behind it. But now he switched on a more charming smile and nodded and said “you must be Ibe.”

He was shaking hands and hearing about how much Eiji had spoken about him over the last couple of days. The thought warmed his cheeks – he had been spending too much time with Eiji. He couldn’t think of the last time he’d blushed like this.

And Eiji was remembering him – of course he was, he was human.

If he remembered him now, how devastated would he be when Ash left tonight? When he disappeared into the night just like the two other nights and would never be seen again. He was hoping that he’d never be seen by the Prince again. Otherwise, it would mean that he would know – that he would find out the truth.

That couldn’t happen.

“Oh – look – the bands starting up – Ash?” Eiji offered a hand to him, his face well and truly red now that it had been revealed just how much he talked about him.

“I thought I wasn’t a good dancer.”

“You’re a great dancer as long as we can stop this conversation.”

“Okay, I get the message.” Ibe held up his hands in surrender. “You kids have fun, alright.”

He turned, ready to disappear into the crowd, but Ash caught the wink that he gave Eiji before he did so. He laughed, letting himself be pulled onto the dance floor. He hadn’t met a man like Ibe before – not one who looked at Eiji like he was a son. Who teased him and smiled at Ash like he was just a boy. Just a boy who his son had taken an interest in.

“Doesn’t he mind?” Ash asked.

“Mind?” Eiji glanced back at him. “He wanted me to find a wife, didn’t he?”

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed,” Ash said, putting a hand on the small of Eiji’s back and leaning forward so that he was murmuring in his ear. “But I’m no wife.”

“No, he doesn’t mind,” Eiji said. “Like I said, as long as I’m smiling.” He turned, letting Ash’s hand slide against him to that it rested on his hip instead. His nose nudged his. “As long as you’re smiling too, Ash.”

“You want me to stay.”

Eiji’s gaze dropped, his eyelashes fluttering. His hands were on Ash’s arms, like he wanted to be held. Ash would have, he would have wrapped his arms around him and would have never let go if they weren’t standing in a crowded ballroom.

“I’ve never felt like this,” Eiji murmured. He was glowing pink – glowing brighter than any chandelier in the palace. “And maybe I’m rushing into things, but I-“

“Don’t,” Ash whispered. “Please, don’t say it.”

“You’re going to leave again.” His eyes glanced back up, searching for something in Ash’s face. Something that he couldn’t give but he knew was completely readable anyway.

“Yes,” he said, but it hurt to get the word out. “After tonight, I can’t come back.”

“But what if you could?” Eiji said. “What if you stayed?”

“Everyone’s looking at us.”

“What would happen if you stayed?”

“I need to get out,” Ash hadn’t realised how badly but all he can feel is eyes on his skin and it’s like being covered in flies. He’s being suffocated and he can’t stand it. “The crowd – I can’t.”

He wasn’t sure Eiji understood completely, but he stopped pleading. His eyes focused and he took Ash’s hand with the same confidence that he had that first night. When he had made a beeline for him. Ash let himself be pulled through the rest of the crowd, past the band – who are watching – everyone is watching like vultures.

Eiji pulled aside a huge heavy curtain and let Eiji duck past him into a dark corridor. The air was cool air and there’s no one else. No eyes.

“Everyone was staring,” he said, mainly for his own benefit. To explain to himself.

“I’m sorry,” Eiji said. Ash hadn’t even thought he would follow. “I’m so used to it now.”

“They must hate me.” He folded his arms around himself. The same lavish outfit he wore three nights in a row and then never again. Clothes that he would never dream of having.

“They don’t hate you,” Eiji said. His fingertips just nudged Ash’s arm. “You’re an enigma. A mysterious Prince who has my unsolicited attention.”

“I’m not a Prince.”

“You look like one.”

“I’ve been told.” He can’t help the bitterness from appearing in his voice.

“They’re not glaring, Ash – they’re just looking,” Eiji said. “They’re – most of them are smiling.”

“Smiling?”

“The Prince has found-“

“I’m not a wife. I’m not a match to you. I could never be-“

“Why not?” Eiji’s voice pitched. He was hurting him, Ash knew. The truth hurt.

He stood in the dark, wishing that he’d just played along. That he’d played up to the crowd like the last night. It was because that was a private moment – a private conversation played out for everyone to see. He didn’t want them to see that – he wanted them to see the teasing and the dancing – not the soft touches and gentle gazes.

The silence stretched on, ringing in his ears like a bell.

“I don’t want to fight,” Eiji said, eventually. “I don’t want to fight tonight. Let’s-“

“Just talk?”

“I was going to offer to show you around.”

“You already have.”

“That was the outside. I haven’t shown you all the delightfully boring things inside yet.” Just like that, the atmosphere was light. It was back to being playful and Ash could smirk, even if it didn’t reach his eyes.

“How can I refuse?”

The palace wasn’t boring. There was always something to look at – always some gilding, or some painting, or pottery or artefact that had been placed at eye height for people to gaze at in awe. Eiji walked past most of them as if they were nothing.

Ash pretended to be interested. It _was_ interesting, he thought. The history behind all of these artefacts where incredible.

And yet he couldn’t find himself absorbed in them. He kept tracing the white pattern in the gold of Eiji’s clothes. The shine of his hair in the dim light of the corridors. All he could think about was the steady, warm weight of his hands on Ash. Like a shadow prince was still holding his shoulders like he was going to drift away from him.

The thought of those lips.

He never remembered kisses. It was easier not to. But Eiji’s kiss he wanted to keep forever. He wanted more. It was like an addiction.

“I like this window,” Eiji said, suddenly. He had stopped at a tiny circle cut into the stone. It was at the head of a much smaller staircase – a servant’s staircase, Ash guessed. “You can see the whole kingdom from here, look?”

Ash did, standing behind Eiji to peer out of the window. There was a draft from the staircase on his back.

“It looks like a small collection of lights to me,” Ash said.

“Well, it’s too dark to see it now,” Eiji said. “But in the day it looks different. I come here just to look – to look at the land that’s meant to be mine. All those people I have to protect.” He paused. “I don’t think I’m doing a good job.”

“You’re doing –“ Ash paused. He didn’t want to be unfair. He couldn’t blame someone for not knowing if corruption was sneaking it’s way into the kingdom. It was something he didn’t want Eiji to know, anyway. “Fine.”

“Just fine?”

“Nowhere is perfect.” Ash said. “Good means evil.”

“Do you,” Eiji spoke slowly, placing his palms on the windowsill. “Do you know if there’s evil down there.”

Ash couldn’t hesitate – his mouth wouldn’t let him.

“Yes. I come from it.”

“Are you going to rob me? Murder me? Steal my heart and break it?” Eiji asked. He turned, so that he was leaning backwards against the windowsill. The darkness outside blending with his hair.

“None of the above,” Ash said. “At least, that was never my intention.”

“What was your intention?”

“A night off.” Ash said. “An escape.”

Eiji was watching his mouth, he realised – only because he was doing the same.

“From what?”

Ash shook his head. He couldn’t give an answer – it brought bile to his throat. So he gave into temptation instead, he leant forward and pressed his mouth against Eiji’s because he knew it would distract him. Because he was desperate to cup that face in his hands and know that it was real. That it wouldn’t spill away like water. Eiji was real and Eiji wanted him.

His head was tilted up and he pressed against the wall to kiss Ash back. He had been caught of guard and stumbled slightly – his arms coming up and around Ash’s neck to anchor himself.

He could feel his hair – hair like black silk between his fingers. A sound came from the back of his throat – a tiny, short sound, but still a sound. The beginning of a moan. A moan because time was running out. Why had he thought that three days would be enough? Three days was nowhere near enough. He didn’t think he would ever not love those rosebud lips.

Ash pulled away, because he had to breathe. His chest nudged against Eiji’s every time he exhaled and he wasn’t sure which of them was short of breath. It was like they were one being.

Eiji’s arms tightened around his neck, and all of a sudden, he pressed his head against Ash’s chest. He stood there, hugging Ash like he was a life raft, and after a moment, Ash wrapped his arms around Eiji. Held the boy to him and buried his face in that silky hair.

He shouldn’t be here – he shouldn’t even be allowed to touch a Prince.

But he was. Because he chose a Prince and a Prince chose him and that was only as crazy as fairy Godfathers. Fairy Godfathers meant fairy tales and fairy tales meant crazy things sometimes.

Crazy things like falling in love after three nights.

Because he was. If there had been any hint of doubt before, he knew that he was in love now. This was love. And it was wonderful and heart breaking at the same time. If they never met again, then at least he had this. At least he had the memory of love.

The clock chimed. That freaking clock. He hated it – he hated it’s obnoxious times.

He hated the resigned way Eiji pulled away from him and the sad smile that he gave him.

“I have to,” Ash said. His voice cracked.

“I know,” Eiji said. He pressed a hand to Ash’s cheek – just for a moment – like he was getting a last look to etch into his memory. “Goodbye, Ash Lynx.”

“Goodbye, Prince Eiji.” Ash held the hand in his – another moment but one that he couldn’t sacrifice. He had to say goodbye. He had to come to terms with it now.

Then he was off again. It was becoming easy, running through the palace. He was getting used to the floors – how to slide across them without falling.

He was halfway through the ballroom when someone caught his arm.

His heart panicked – feeling like a frantic bird trapped in a cage. He thought it was Ibe – that Ibe was going to stop him.

He jerked around to find Eiji there, panting heavily and red cheek. His hair was everywhere and his eyes were wide.

“Eiji – I can’t-“

“I know – but there’s pitch on the stairs!”

“What?”

“Pitch – there’s-“ Eiji was still trying to catch his breath. His grip on Ash loosened.

Everyone was staring – Ash knew. They were watching him. But not like this was ridiculous and unheard of and outrageous. Like it was a drama. Like they _cared_.

“They – we – put pitch on the stairs,” Eiji managed to say. “To – it was a trap. But I – I can’t let you – you can go out a different way, if you hurry.”

“You’d let me go.” Ash said. He was numb. The clock was still chiming. Thank the bloody thing, it was taking it’s sweet time to announce midnight.

“Of course I would,” Eiji said. He dropped – and for a wild moment Ash thought that he had fallen. Instead, he realised, with a stuttering heartbeat, he was on one knee. His breath left him. “I love you, Ash Lynx. And I would let you leave if that’s what you want, but you can also stay. And I’m asking you with everything I have in me to stay. Stay and marry me.”

He couldn’t breathe – he couldn’t breathe. He was sure that his heart had stopped beating. That everything was just going to stop at this moment.

It could. He wouldn’t mind. This moment could be his forever. The stroke of midnight on the third night. The moment Eiji said ‘I love you, Ash Lynx,’ and meant it.

“Eiji-“

The clock chimed a twelfth and final time. Ash barely heard it – it was just a ringing in his ears.

But the spell broke. Light broke off from around him like a million fireflies. He heard people gasping – staring at him in wonder. Even Eiji looked surprised, blinking at him and reflecting every one of those fireflies.

Ash Lynx was back in rags, but before he was thrown out of the palace, he had to finish his sentence –

“I love you too.”

Eiji gave a sound that could have been a laugh or a sob. He was back on his feet, his arms around Ash. He was hugging him – pressing him so tight that Ash’s face was buried in his hair. He stumbled on his feet, holding him just as tightly. He hadn’t ran. He had stayed.

Had he just agreed to a proposal?

“I’m sorry that I’m not really a Prince,” he mumbled into Eiji’s hair.

That made him pull away. He was grinning, his eyes flicking back and forth across Ash’s face.

“You still look like a Prince to me.”

That broke him. It broke him completely and utterly – kickstarted his heart back into beating with so much vigor that he could feel the blood bursting around his body.

“I want to stay,” he whispered. “I want to stay with you, but I’m not-“

“You are.”

“You’re sure?”

Eiji cupped Ash’s face. He was grinning from ear to ear and Ash was too. He put his hands over Eiji’s – just to feel him.

“I’m smiling, aren’t I?”

“As long as you’re smiling.”

“And Ash?” Eiji ducked his chin down slightly, so that his fringe almost flopped over his eyes.

“Mm?”

“You’re smiling too.”

Ash laughed. He was. He couldn’t say why – but he felt completely free. This was fine – this was what he wanted.

Ash Lynx was making his own decisions and this was what he _wanted_. He wanted a Prince. He wanted Eiji.

“And I’m about to do this too,” he said, cupping Eiji’s cheeks in his palms.

Eiji giggled as Ash leant closer. It was becoming second nature now – a comfortable motion.

A comfortable motion that still made his mouth tingle. Still felt like that first kiss under the stars with damp grass underneath them.

The crowd was cheering, Ash realised. Cheers surrounded them as Ash pulled away. His eyes felt heavy.

“Will you marry me?” he murmured.

“I believe I asked you first.”

“Is that a yes?”

“Is that?”

Eiji kissed him, then pressed his forehead against Ash’s – so that he could only see dark eyes.

“Of course.”

Ash knew he would have to tell him one day – the truth. He would have to explain who he was and where he came from. He would have to get used to being a Prince and having eyes on him. There were going to be a lot of challenges. It was going to be a nightmare, a small part of him realised. There wouldn’t be a simple happily ever after to this fairy tale.

But it was a fairy tale and not a tragedy.

And that was more than enough for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N): So many scenes that I thought about writing for this fic...but I really wanted to keep it tight and concise otherwise it would never be finished.  
> So yeah, that's it.  
> I hope you all enjoyed a nice bit of fluff and a happy ending for these two! I've got a zombie apocalypse AU going if you fancy a nice bit of angst. Please leave a kudos and a comment to let me know and thank you all for sticking by me and with this series x
> 
> Here are some links:  
> My Webcomic: https://www.webtoons.com/en/challenge/in-his-shadow/list?title_no=226226 (webtoons) and https://tapas.io/series/In-His-Shadow (tapastic)  
> Tumblr: turnupsdrawssometimes.tumblr.com  
> Instagram: www.instagram.com/turntups/  
> Deviantart: www.deviantart.com/animeinmypocket

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N): I started thinking about when I was writing Skipping Stones (my other AshEiji fic, check it out if you haven't - I'm not ashamed to self-plug) - and then Blanca even made a comment about it in the anime?!  
> bUT I wanted to write something soft and a little ridiculous because you can get away with instant true love in fairy tales and I just -  
> These boys need a fairy tale, you know?  
> And because of that I didn't want to get into too many details about Ash's backstory. I just wanted tooth-rotting fluff.  
> I also totally considered a Max and Ash scene in this but it was kind of goofy and I just wanted to have the three nights in not super long chapters.  
> But I'm rambling because I'm watching Netflix documentaries whilst I'm writing this note up - so I'll wrap it up -  
> I'm going to update the next two chapters on the next two mondays.  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter - please leave a comment if you have any particular thoughts!
> 
> Here are some links: Tumblr: turnupsdrawssometimes.tumblr.com  
> Instagram: www.instagram.com/turntups/  
> Deviantart: www.deviantart.com/animeinmypocket


End file.
